


understatement of the century

by lesbianpatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Humor, I just wanted to write smol demon!patrick, Lmao I wrote this at 5 am, M/M, demon, idek what to tag, pls read it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Patrick sighs. He doesn't know what to say about this. "You know what?" He begins, staring down his reflection and mindlessly poking at one of the stubby horns poking out from under his mess of morning hair. "Maybe you should come meet me."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>the demon!patrick AU no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	understatement of the century

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so two hours ago I decided to write a demon!patrick fic
> 
> Look who went through with something for once in their life 
> 
> Enjoy!

Honestly, Patrick had to have been a complete fucking idiot to get himself into this situation. 

He had woken up with very little memory of the night before, which led him to assume a couple things. However, the empty bed he'd awoken in cancelled out those assumptions. 

He'd gotten up, and was about to go to the bathroom when his bedroom mirror caught his eye. He turned to look at his reflection. 

"Huh." He said, blinking. "I think I fucked up."

~*~

This leads to where he is now; calling Pete. He isn't sure what part of "I appear to be a demon" screamed "CALL PETE" to him (honestly, Andy would probably have been a better choice...actually, even Joe would've been a better choice for this), but here he is anyway. 

"Hello?" Pete asks, sleep still evident in his voice. 

"Yeah, I made a mistake." Patrick says slowly. Understatement of the century. Maybe even the millennia. Patrick is starting to remember what he did last night, and yes, he definitely fucked up. 

"What'd you do?" Pete asks groggily, yawning tiredly. 

"Hm, well, first I hooked up with a random guy off the street." Patrick begins, letting himself remember as quickly as he dares. 

"Not good." Pete agrees. 

"Definitely a shady guy, now that I think about it." Patrick continues. 

"Mhm."

"At this point, I think he was shady on a level that, like, transcends the mortal plane of existence."

Pete hesitates before replying this time, like he needs time to comprehend that statement. "The fuck does that mean?"

Patrick sighs. He doesn't know what to say about this. "You know what?" He begins, staring down his reflection and mindlessly poking at one of the stubby horns poking out from under his mess of morning hair. "Maybe you should come meet me."

~*~

Before Pete gets there, Patrick has a long, long time to think about how many ways he has fucked up. There are a lot. When the doorbell finally rings, he couldn't be happier for the interruption of his thoughts. 

"Come in!" He calls. He'd already left the door unlocked. He is going nowhere near the entrance to the house right now, thank you very much. Some random person on the street seeing him like this is the last thing he needs. 

He hears the door open and then shut loudly, and footsteps on creaking wood indicate that Pete is walking towards him. He waits until the footsteps stop, and he's certain Pete can see him. 

"Hi." He says, avoiding looking over to Pete, staying firmly rooted where he's sitting on the bed. 

"What the fuck?" Pete says, his voice surprisingly hushed. 

"I told you I fucked up." Patrick replies, voice equally hushed. 

Pete lets out a groan. "You hooked up with a fucking demon, didn't you?"

"To be fair," Patrick begins, though he knows it won't really justify anything, "I couldn't tell he was a demon."

Pete actually seems bemused as he says, "Well, you're certainly quite obvious."

"Fuck off." Patrick mutters, but Pete isn't wrong. His combo of small white horns peeking through his hair, a mouth full of dangerously jagged teeth, what are definitely claws replacing his fingernails, and horrifyingly yellow eyes is, indeed, probably the biggest " _hi, I'm a demon_ " message he could possibly send. Great. 

"So." Pete says, but doesn't seem to know how to get past the single syllable.

"I don't even know." Patrick mutters. He's pretty sure that answers every question Pete could possibly have at this moment. Maybe he's wrong. 

Pete finally moves across the room to sit next to Patrick, and leans his head against his neck. "So. Was he good? What's it like to hook up with a demon?"

Patrick rolls his eyes. "Don't remember much of it. Would not recommend nonetheless."

"Aw." Pete pouts, then winks and says, "I was thinking maybe I could try it out."

Patrick flips him off, clawed finger hovering directly in front of Petes face. 

Pete laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> yo I'm leaving this as an ongoing fic! I like this AU! I'll take requests and whatnot if you want 
> 
> hmu  
> @ tumblr- vicesandvelociraptors  
> @ Instagram- vaughnstvmph
> 
> There's an ok chance I'll write your request so please send 'em
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
